


Императив

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Она человек, он турианец, это Андромеда, и мертвыми императивами уже ничего не изменить.





	Императив

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "Кетус/Слоан Келли. Взаимная забота и опасения за партнера. Отдельным плюсом будет hurt/comfort после избиения Кетуса. Aнгст возможен, но не десфик. NH!" на diary.ru

Кайтус оставил привычную жизнь в прошлом и ни разу не пожалел об этом. Ведь здесь, в новой реальности, он был рядом с ней.

Сейчас ей угрожала опасность: темная, неясная. Слоан бы переждать, пересидеть, не рваться со знаменем на баррикады, но не тот это был человек. Ей бросили вызов — и она ответит. Нерационально, импульсивно — в этом была вся она. Кайтус прекрасно знал с кем связался.

Новый мир стремительно терял смысл. Кайтус был здесь ради Слоан, и если ее не станет, то и ему потом здесь места не найдется.

Вспоминалось время, когда она приехала в отпуск на Палавен после полного открытия границ. Через двадцать два года после Войны Первого контакта Иерархия и Альянс наконец-то пошли навстречу друг другу. Были сняты торговые и миграционные ограничения, подписано соглашение об отмене цензуры в человеческом сегменте Экстранета.

Слоан ждали долгие прогулки в парках, в порту, на мемориальных комплексах. Он такую программу придумал, что к первому же вечеру она валилась с ног. Ему хотелось показать ей все и сразу, хотелось, чтобы она поняла его за то недолгое время, что у них было.

Слоан везде приходилось носить броню, но в помещениях при закрытых окнах уровень радиации был приемлем для человеческого организма. Той ночью они впервые прикоснулись друг к другу.

Перед ее приездом он пытался разузнать как можно больше о людях. Даже скачал и просмотрел несколько фильмов порнографического содержания, но ничего не понял. Это уже позже выяснилось, что в тех фильмах был секс между мужчинами.

До той ночи на Палавене Кайтус не видел Слоан без одежды. Он и представить не мог, что там все такое непривычное. Ее тело без искусственной защиты казалось мягким и хрупким одновременно. Она прижималась к нему тесно, без боязни — под ее темной кожей клокотал диковинный жар.

Удержаться было невозможно: Слоан хотелось трогать. Под пальцами послушно вырисовывался рельефный позвоночник и острые лопатки. На беззащитной шее неровно и опасно стучал пульс. Жесткая грудина рушила ощущение мнимой слабости, напоминая, что под внешней нежной оболочкой скрывался мощный костяной каркас. Две мягкие округлые штуки наводили на мысль о сходстве людей и азари. Кайтус едва коснулся одной из них и замер в нерешительности: а можно ли? Взрослые азари относились к этой своей части тела едва ли не со священным трепетом. А как реагировали люди?

Тогда Слоан выдохнула ему озорным смешком в шею и сказала, как эти штуки называются. Переводчик не справился и первым английским словом, которое Кайтус выучил стало не совсем приличное «boobs». Слоан буквально заставила его положить на них ладони.

Он осторожно сжал прохладную плоть, гадая насколько чувствительной могла быть эта часть тела. Слоан погладила тыльные стороны его ладоней и попыталась придвинуться еще ближе. Вклинила колено между его ног и поерзала, устраиваясь поудобней.

— И что дальше? — спросил он.

— Ничего. Лежим и привыкаем друг к другу. Или что-то не так?

— Нет.

— Ну и хорошо.

Просто лежать и молчать не хотелось. Ему нравилось слушать ее голос. Он хотя и был лишен двухтонального окраса, но звучал приятно. Кайтус спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Ты горячая, а твои… — он застопорился, позабыв слово, и она помогла ему:

— Сиськи?

— Да. Почему они холоднее?

Она хмыкнула, а потом подняла руку и коснулась его лица.

— Так у тебя тоже руки теплые, а нос холодный, как у собаки. Почему?

Переводчик опять дал сбой.

— Что такое «собака»?

— Это… — она запнулась и облизала губы. — Это такое существо с Земли.

— Я похож на собаку?

— Нет, нет. — Она мотнула головой и на мгновение зажмурилась. — Совсем не похож. Я сравнила только из-за холодного носа.

— А на кого похож?

— На кошку, — быстро ответила она и тут же поправилась, — точнее на льва. Лев — это большая кошка.

— Обычные кошки маленькие?

Слоан обвела рукой в воздухе небольшой круг и кивнула.

— Расскажи о своем мире.

— В моем мире небо цвета разбавленной турианской крови. Много воды, в глади которой отражается небо. Тебе бы не захотелось жить в таком кровавом мире.

Той ночью они словно переплелись друг с другом, тесно и плотно, стали единым целым. Он трогал ее гладкое тело, ерошил непослушные жесткие волосы, рассматривал вблизи ресницы и глаза разного цвета.

Слоан гладила его руки. Тонкими пальцами водила по телу, отслеживая ритуальную татуировку. Плечи, бока, грудь — он не ощущал прикосновений, пока она не спустилась к животу. Тогда он непроизвольно вздрогнул, а она вновь усмехнулась.

Наступило утро, но они так и не смогли уснуть. Лежали и тихо переговаривались. Без электронных переводчиков, каждый на своем языке. Кайтусу тогда разобрал и запомнил только одну фразу. You're so gorgeous, сказала она.

Позже, когда он попытался перевести ее слова, то был уверен, что ошибся.

Сейчас ему приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы не ошибиться. Ее голос был плохо слышен из-за противного шума в голове. Те, кто его избивали, хорошо знали свое дело. Кайтусу не только кости переломали, но слух нарушили капитально.

— Я виновата. Мне вообще надо было настоять на своем. Танн бы принял тебя с радостью. Ты же не изгой.

Опять она за старое. Кайтус открыл глаза, точнее один из них. Второй заплыл и выпирал из глазницы. На ощупь гематома была похожа на перезрелый фрукт с тоненькими стенками и жидкой сердцевиной. Сейчас уже было и не вспомнить, носком чьего-то ботинка ему досталось или концом арматуры. Доктор сказал, что Кайтус везучий — глазное яблоко уцелело.

Комнату заливал яркий свет: за окном властвовал горячий полдень Кадары.

Слоан, сгорбившись, сидела на краю кровати. Она вообще проводила тут непозволительно много времени.

— Тебе больше заняться нечем, как изображать из себя сиделку?

Говорить было трудно — основание левой мандибулы прошивало острой болью при любом движении челюстями.

Слоан вскинула голову и уставилась на него, но ничего не ответила. Раньше бы разразилась яростным монологом. Сейчас жалела и старалась не выводить из себя. Тошно.

— Не надо указывать мне, что делать. Я здесь из-за тебя. Если с тобой что-то случится…

Горло сжало спазмом — он закашлялся. Слоан тут же всплеснула руками. Схватилась сначала за бутылку с водой, потом за полотенце и ингалятор.

Кайтуса бесполезная суетливость выводила из себя. На людях Слоан могла сколь угодно изображать спокойствие, но когда они оставались наедине, она становилась настоящей. И сейчас он ясно видел, что она разбалансирована. Ей нужно было собраться, чтобы выжить.

Он с трудом поднял левую руку, призывая к молчанию. Слоан проигнорировала его жест и заставила воспользоваться ингалятором.

— Дыши.

От горьковатых паров тянущая боль в груди стала почти незаметной. Кайтус терпеливо дождался, пока она убрала трубку и обтерла ему лицо полотенцем. Потом заговорил:

— Я слышал, что Шарлатан оставил тебе записку на мне.

Слоан прищурилась и поджала губы:

— Хренов Макафи, блядь болтливая…

— Хватит. Он выполнил мою просьбу и правильно сделал.

— Да, оставил. — Голос Слоан стал опасно низким. — Сказать, где я ее нашла?

Она немного подняла голову так, что стало видно багровый шрам от ожога, и провела ладонью себе по шее.

— Вот тут. Они сложили ее на манер галстука и пришили к твоей шее. Господи, мне бы только добраться до этих тварей…

— Ты ни до кого не будешь добираться.

Ее словно прошило разрядом тока. Дернулась, посмотрела исподлобья, но вновь промолчала. А потом протянула руку и осторожно погладила его раненую шею.

— Ты будешь сидеть тихо. Здесь, — сказал он с нажимом, и в горле опять противно булькнуло. — Как говорите вы, люди, не будешь высовывать носа наружу.

Слоан выпрямилась и встала. Прошлась до окна, прикрыла жалюзи. Они повернулись с противным скрипом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я должна стерпеть?

Ее силуэт ясно выделялся на фоне расчерченного окна.

— Они хотят выманить тебя и убить. Неужели непонятно? Лучше потерпеть, чем потерять жизнь.

— Я буду осторожна.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Как можно было быть такой непрошибаемой?

— Помнишь, Сло, — начал он, с трудом подбирая слова, — как ты учила меня своему языку? Мне нравился твой английский. Мне он и сейчас нравится. Но иногда мне становится тесно во всех этих «please», «should have» и «must». Иногда я жалею, что ты не турианка.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Проще было вырвать себе язык, чем ответить на ее вопрос. Как можно было объяснить такое понятие, как императив «Кат»? Больше, чем языковое средство — целое философское понятие. «Кат» — это черта, последняя граница, приказ, который невозможно оспорить без последствий. Он использовался при принесении Присяги Примарху высшим командным составом. В повседневной жизни его употребляли крайне редко и только в отношении подчиненных.

В личных взаимоотношениях этот императив озвучивался только в качестве ультиматума ты-сделаешь-так-или-я-уйду. Уйду насовсем, не захочу знать тебя, вспоминать и, вообще, тебя-в-моей-жизни-никогда-не-было. Как правило, такое приводило к разрывам.

— Императив «Кат». — Он произнес это на центральном диалекте. Как должно: с низкой тональностью во втором голосе.

Он особо не надеялся, что Слоан поймет о чем шла речь. Люди вообще плохо улавливали то, что было связано с двухтональными акцентами. Но у Слоан была природная особенность, которую сами земляне называли «абсолютным слухом», и она хорошо распознавала особенности турианской речи.

— «Последняя черта», да? Что-то связанное с присягой Примарха? И вашими семейными традициями. — Она отвернулась от окна и взглянула на него. — Ты же рассказывал мне на Большом Сипритинском мемориальном комплексе.

Надо же, помнила, даже спустя шестьсот лет. Неточно, правда. Кайтус уже было собрался поправить ее, но она быстро заговорила:

— Знаешь, мне иногда сняться наши встречи. Счастливое было время. Наверное, самое счастливое за всю мою жизнь.

Ну вот, начала предаваться ностальгии. Самый опасный признак. Значило, что она устала и выдыхается. В таком состоянии любые резкие движения были противопоказаны. Правильный алгоритм действий заключался в выжидании, организации нормальной разведки и, только затем, устранении угрозы.

— Пообещай мне, что не пойдешь.

Она вернулась к нему и села на край кровати. Взяла его левую руку и прижала к своей груди.

— Нельзя оставлять это без ответа.

— Я тебе запрещаю, — сказал он, вновь понижая тональность во втором голосе, и морально приготовился. Скажи он это турианке, случился бы скандал с серьезными последствиями.

Но Слоан вместо ответа поцеловала его руку и посмотрела как на придурка.

Между ними высилась гряда из культурных различий, бестолковой импульсивности самой Слоан и его нелепой ортодоксальности. Протест рассыпался бесполезным прахом. Она человек, он турианец, это Андромеда и мертвыми императивами было уже ничего не изменить.

 

*** 

Шарлатан просчитался. Она осталась жива. Жаль только, что Райдер замешкалась и упустила его.

В штабе «Отверженных» было тихо. Все подчиненные, словно мыши, забились по углам.

Слоан пошла к лестнице и замерла на первой ступеньке. Голова закружилась, резко заболело в висках. Она остановилась и закрыла лицо руками. Надо дать себе отдохнуть. Залезть сейчас в горячий душ, а потом поспать, хотя бы пятнадцать минут.

Сверху послышались шаги, и Слоан вскинула голову. На верхней ступеньке стоял потерянный Макафи. Вид у него был как у нашкодившей собаки.

— Что?

— Он проснулся, когда ты ушла. Хрен его знает как, лошадиную же дозу с утра получил.

Слоан поднялась на одну ступеньку вверх.

— И?

— Насилу успокоили, — тихо сказал Макафи и отвел взгляд. — Все рвался к тебе. Орал на нас, предателями называл.

Слоан взлетела вверх по лестнице, перескакивая через три ступеньки. Макафи испуганно отпрянул, но она не собиралась его трогать. Ей надо было попасть в дальнюю комнату на втором этаже.

Железный пол глухо загрохотал под ногами. Подходя к двери, она замедлила шаг. Слабо представлялось, как можно было орать и куда-то рваться в состоянии отбивной. Хотя чему она удивляется, Кайтус всегда был чокнутым. Уже одно то, что он бросил все и последовал за ней, о многом говорило.

В комнате шумела система очистки воздуха и кондиционирования. Ощущалась прохлада.

— Спать еще долго будет, — послышался голос Макафи. — Мы ему ничего не сделали, не волнуйся. Попридержали просто и седативного добавили.

— Идиоты чертовы. — Слоан шагнула к кровати. Кайтус спал, разметавшись на скомканной простыне. Его голова лежала на боку, длинный гребень четко выделялся на светлом полотенце. Даже сейчас, израненный и замученный, он был красивым.

Думая о таком, Слоан каждый раз вспоминала о своей якобы патологии. Как-то давно ее мать высказалась об их с Кайтусом отношениях. Это фетишизм, сказала она. В самой бесстыдной и бессовестной форме. Твой костемордый похож на хищное животное, а тебе просто нравится, что он позволяет себя трогать вместо того, чтобы оторвать твою глупую голову. Твой фетиш — опасность. Ты как будто заходишь в клетку ко льву. Хочешь, я позвоню знакомому психиатру? Это можно вылечить.

Слоан видела львов только в старых видео. У них тоже были желтые глаза и охренительная гибкость. В тот день она перестала общаться с матерью. В клетке помещались только двое — третий был лишним со своими нелепыми суждениями и знакомым мозгоправами.

Слоан повернулась к Макафи, стоявшему в дверях:

— Иди и ложись спать. Я побуду с ним до вечера, потом меня сменишь.

Макафи что-то растерянно пробормотал и послушно ретировался.

Слоан убавила кондиционер и стала снимать броню. Пальцы автоматически расстегивали застежки и пряжки, нащупывали крепления под массивным воротником, тянули вниз молнию на подброневом костюме. Тяжелая голова путала мысли.

Если бы сегодня засранец добился своего, то она бы сейчас была уже мертвой. А потом чьи-нибудь жадные руки сорвали бы с нее броню и все ценное, а ее тело бросили на съедение местным падальщикам. А может, вывесили бы на видном месте и практиковались в стрельбе.

Острое чувство вины поднялось мутной зыбью. Кайтус ведь выговаривал ей по поводу таких мыслей. В реальной жизни нет места сослагательному наклонению, ворчал он. Важно лишь то, что уже случилось или случится в будущем.

Слоан глубоко вздохнула и поежилась. После того, как она разделась, перегретое тело в полной мере отреагировало на прохладу в комнате. Гусиная кожа, вставшие дыбом волоски и невесть откуда взявшаяся ломота в зубах.

Постель тоже была прохладной, а вот Кайтус — теплым. Слоан осторожно улеглась ему под бок и натянула на них обоих тонкий плед. Нежно огладила тонкую омнигелевую лангетку на его правой руке. Полной ладонью провела по боковым пластинкам и острому грудному выступу. Кончиками пальцев потрогала повязку на шее.

Кайтус выжил. И она в какой-то мере отомстила за него. Впредь надо быть внимательней. Он больше не должен страдать из-за ее ошибок.

В детстве она прочитала серию книг древнего писателя про вымышленный мир. Так вот, Кайтус ей напоминал одного персонажа — рыцаря в изгнании, что маниакально следовал за своей королевой.

Слоан закрыла глаза и прислушалась к его мерному дыханию. На Кадаре никогда не выпадал снег, но зима была уже близко.


End file.
